


The Terrible Sock Catastrophe

by thawrecka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sirius is overwhelming. Little Remus freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terrible Sock Catastrophe

The first time Remus Lupin ever saw Sirius Black he was at Kings Cross station for the first time ever and he was feeling very small and nervous. He looked across the platform to see a small energetic boy who looked simply too beautiful to be allowed. He felt sure he must have been imagining him and tugged on his mother's hand, pointing and saying, "Mummy, who's that?"

"Oh? The Blacks, darling, best to avoid them - they're rather a bit snobby," his mother had replied.

Remus had been so shocked when the boy had introduced himself that he'd stuttered and mumbled and almost forgotten his own name.

Of course, within a month of sharing a room he wanted to wring Sirius' neck. Sirius was loud and mean and he was always throwing tantrums. Sharing a confined space with Sirius was rather like sharing it with a herd of elephants - absolutely exhausting. Most of the time Remus ducked his head and tried to keep out of Sirius' way.

This particular morning Sirius was stomping about and yelling like a demented rhino. "Where are my socks? I can't find them. James, did you move them? Have you got my socks?"

"Sirius, I don't touch your stinky socks," James replied, putting on his glasses and giggling. "Sirius' stinky socks."

"What about you?" Sirius yelled, scowling in the general direction of Peter Pettigrew. Peter squeaked and hid under his blankets.

"Oh, honestly, Sirius, you really think he's secretly hiding your socks?" James asked, trying to look wise and all knowing.

"No socks, no," the Peter lump under the blanket mumbled.

Sirius spun around, looking Remus directly in the face and looking rather like he was about to bring down the wrath of heaven upon them all.

"Do you know where my socks are?" Sirius asked.

"I, ah, I..." Remus stumbled over the words.

"You do know where they are!" Sirius decided. "Where have you hidden my socks?"

Remus gasped, and then snapped, "I didn't touch your stupid socks!"

"My socks are not stupid."

"Your socks are stupid and so are you. I hate you," Remus yelled, then grabbed his bag and ran all the way to the transfiguration classroom. He even forgot about breakfast.

He sat in the corridor breathing hard and wondering what he had done until McGonagoll showed up.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"I just really want to learn," Remus replied.

She took pity on him and let him into class early, getting him to help set up the room for the lesson.

*****

Remus and Lily were studying together in the library, a gigantic pile of books in front of them. Or at least they were trying to study.

"I heard you and Sirius Black aren't speaking to each other any more," Lily whispered to him, eyes alight.

"We never spoke much," Remus said.

"Well, I think he's an idiot so it's probably best," Lily said.

"He's not an idiot," Remus protested. "He just doesn't like doing work."

"Same thing," Lily said, shrugging. "What did you say to him that was so bad, any way?"

"None of your business," Remus said, slumping into his seat.

"Fine," Lily said, flipping the page on the book in front of her and sighing loudly.

The librarian glared at them intensely.

*****

At dinner time Remus sat amongst a bunch of rambunctious sixth years and tried to shrink into his seat. It wasn't hard to avoid being noticed when you were that small.

He didn't feel all that hungry anyway.

His plan to avoid Sirius seemed to be working well until he felt a hand on his elbow, trying to pull him backwards. Remus squeaked; the people around him barely spared a glance.

He looked behind him to realise that it was Sirius - looking as dark and pretty and annoyed as was usual.

"Are you coming to eat with us?" he asked.

"What?" Remus said, confused.

Sirius repeated himself.

"Um, but what about this morning? I thought you were angry with me," Remus said, still confused.

"They're just socks. Anyway, I found them under the bed. They were just hidden by an old cheese sandwich."

Remus thought was really disgusting, actually. Sirius took advantage of his distraction to pull Remus all the way out of his seat.

"But I called you stupid," Remus said.

Sirius scowled at him as he dragged Remus down the table to where James was snickering madly about something.

"James calls me stupid at least twice a day and I still eat with him. I can't leave you with those people. They'd accidentally squash you or something," Sirius explained, belligerently.

"Oh," Remus said, intelligently.

They reached James and Peter and Sirius' painful grip on Remus' elbow slackened. By this time James had stopped laughing and was trying to put his glasses back on with something approaching dignity. Sirius sat down and pulled Remus on to the bench next to him.

"Anyway, I heard you defended me to Lily Evans," Sirius said.

"Yeah, she was all pissy about it all afternoon," James said.

"Well, I did, sort of," Remus said.

"Good. James and I will make something out of you yet," Sirius said.

Remus still thought Sirius was being sort of stupid and confusing, but he seemed to want Remus to hang around, which could only be a good thing. Sirius gave Remus his vegetables, claiming he needed fattening up. Peter told his joke again.


End file.
